


sunbathing on the moon

by ginnyweasleys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweasleys/pseuds/ginnyweasleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Bell. Find me a hotter guy than him on this entire campus, honestly." ―- BellamyRaven, studying photography and fireworks in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunbathing on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt on tumblr: _"i let you have a few sheets of darkroom photo paper, to pay me back you offered to model privately for my studio photography assignment" AU_
> 
> college au, obviously. ridiculous flirting and getting bellamy shirtless for no reason, also obviously.

**sunbathing on the moon**

_you take me over_  
_you're the magic in my veins_  
_this must be love_

― charlie xcx, boom clap

Approximately two seconds after the words  _"I'll model for your photography assignment"_  leave his lips, Bellamy regrets absolutely every chain of events that led him here, to this university, standing indebted to this girl, watching the smile on her face grow with every tick of the clock's hands.

"Really?" Raven asks with the unbridled delight of a cat who caught a mouse. "I was just gonna ask for your o-chem homework answers, honestly."

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "You absolutely were  _not_."

She beams and scribbles a time and room number down on a little blue post-it not that she sticks to his chest. "See you Friday, Blake!"

With a hop, skip, and jump, she rushes out of the darkroom, leaving Bellamy alone with her photo paper, her post-it, and a date for his doom, not be melodramatic or anything.

-:-

The quiet little photography studio classroom she has him come to is painted in relaxing shades of blue, with white backdrops and black camera equipment set up around it. The only spot of color comes from Raven's green vest jacket as she stands in the center of the room, fiddling around with the camera settings. Her ponytail bounces as she moves her head, utterly focused on the mission at hand.

"Oh, good, you're here," she says brightly when she notices him trying to slink away or melt into the background. "Come on, I want you in front of the camera. Why do you look so nervous?"

Bellamy makes a face at her as he passes her by to sit on the small leather couch she's set up in front of a white backdrop. "Nobody in their right mind would trust you with a camera, Reyes," he tells her pointedly.

She looks at him in affront. "Why not? I have an A in this class, for your information – "

He snorts. "I didn't mean professionally. Didn't you blackmail Collins just last year to pull that prank that got him suspended?"

Raven narrows her eyes at him over the top of the camera. "There's no conclusive proof of that," she sniffs. "Besides – did  _you_  cheat on me?"

Bellamy pauses. "What?"

She doesn't give him more time to react. "That's what I thought," she mutters, and the camera flash goes off.

He stares at her, bewildered. "Wait, what do you mean – hang on, I wasn't  _ready_ , why did you take a picture – "

Raven grins wickedly at him. "I like candids," she says with a shrug, moving around to adjust his position and smooth out his shirt and brush down his messy hair and whatever else it is that photographers like to do to get the perfect picture. "People look best when they're natural, y'know?"

Bellamy squirms around as she evens out the wrinkles of his shirt, her fingers dancing deftly over his chest. She doesn't seem to notice, but her touch is hot even though the blue cotton and, look, it's hot in the room and she's managed to hit his only ticklish spot on his side. "Okay, well – what do you mean he  _cheated_  on you?"

Raven doesn't look at him as she positions his hands on his knees for him. "Didn't take you for a gossip, Blake," she answers, which is not really an answer at all.

" _Raven_ ," he says, lifting one hand off his leg too quickly for her to push it back down and grabbing her wrist before she can go back behind the camera. "What  _happened_?"

She sets her jaw in a look he knows means she's not going to back down anytime soon. But then, Raven Reyes never does. "Exactly what I said. It's none of your business, Bellamy."

The use of his first name is enough to startle him into loosening his grip, and she slips away easily back to the camera, busying herself in adjusting the lens. "Who was it with?" he asks slowly.

Raven lets out a breath of a laugh. "Just pose for the damn picture, Blake. This isn't twenty questions."

Bellamy drops the subject; he knows Raven well enough to know what she will and won't budge on. "What happened to natural photos?" he teases as she snaps a picture.

"I need, like, five different types of pictures," she sighs with the deep-seated resignation of a college student whining. "One of these is supposed to be a silhouette, and then a profile, and then our teacher said to  _do something risky_ , whatever the fuck that means."

He hums contemplatingly under his breath. "Octavia's in your class, right? She's getting her boyfriend to model nude for her, I think."

Raven's head bobs up over the camera, her eyes wide. " _Lincoln_? Are you kidding me? She's  _so_  going to get an A, he's only the hottest guy in this school!"

Bellamy frowns loudly at her. "He's not that hot," he protests. "I don't even know what she sees in him." Which is a lie, of course – as much as he would like to be overprotective, Octavia is a wild child and always has been, and he knows from experience there's no way to tear her away from any boyfriend, let alone her longest-standing one. He'd had to satisfy himself with the knowledge that Lincoln, at least, is good for her and loves her and –

"You mean, besides his abs?" Raven asks disbelievingly, laughing when he rolls his eyes at her. She's not wrong, but he's loathe to admit it. "Come on, Bell. Find me a hotter guy than him on this entire campus, honestly."

He raises his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?"

Raven tilts her head, opening her mouth to respond, only to promptly shut it when he reaches behind him and pulls off his shirt from the neck, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. She doesn't seem to notice where his shirt goes, however, her gaze immediately falling down to his bare chest.

"Cat got your tongue?" he prods with a smirk, making her jump when she realizes she's been staring. Pleased amusement bubbles inside him at the reaction he's managed to elicit.

"Not bad," she says, her voice deliberately casual, though he doesn't miss the flush rising on her cheeks or the way her eyes dart down once or twice or several times. "But is that all you got? Didn't you say Lincoln was modeling  _nude_?"

He gapes at her. "You can't be serious."

Raven taps her fingers on the camera, grinning widely. "Look, I'm not saying you have to, but a couple shirtless pictures aren't gonna compete with, well, all of him, if you know what I mean."

"I'm not competing with my sister's boyfriend!" Bellamy protests, his voice getting higher until he breaks off in a cough. When he looks up, Raven is laughing. "You're the  _worst_ ," he proclaims loudly, but her laughter is infectious and he has to hide a smile before she sees it.

"You're so  _easy_ ," she says through her giggles, her eyes bright with laughter. "Come on, hotshot. I'll still get a good grade with just you shirtless."

Bellamy grabs his shirt off the floor and flings it at her, feeling a twinge of self-satisfaction when it lands on her face before she tosses it aside. "Just admit you find me hot, Reyes," he says as he stretches out on the couch, draping an arm over the back and sprawling out his legs, letting one dangle to the ground and flashing her a grin when she makes a face at him.

"In your dreams," she mutters, but her cheeks are still pink as she leans back over the camera to snap another picture. "Would you sit up straight? There is no logical reason to pose like a fucking  _cat_."

He smirks at her. "Come make me," he says, half-teasing, half-serious. Something about being around Raven makes it so easy to lose all his inhibitions. It's exactly what he dreaded when he realized what he agreed to do – she's so easy to lose himself inside, in her smile and her laugh and in the fireworks of her personality.

(Octavia has a word for it; she calls him  _whipped_. But she's his little sister, so he figures he gets to ignore her all he wants.)

Raven pauses, considering him from over the top of the camera, biting down on her lip thoughtfully. The motion sends a flurry of heat through his body; he shifts around on the couch in the hopes that she won't notice.

She notices. "Take off your pants, and maybe I will."

Bellamy debates over this for half a moment before his hands are reaching to unbuckle his belt almost of their own accord. He catches a glimpse of her eyes widening when he looks over at her in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down, and that alone is enough to propel him to discard his jeans on the floor next to his shirt.

"How's that for competition?" he grins, watching the look on her face shift from surprise to interest to desire in the span of a heartbeat. He wishes her gaze didn't set off his heartbeat the way it does, but wishes are funny things. His heart flutters around in his ribcage, and he's suddenly really glad there's nobody else in the room but them.

"Shut up," Raven laughs, but she comes over to the couch anyway, leaning forward to comb her hands through his hair, flattening down the wayward curls as best she can. "You are such a disaster, Bellamy Blake. Why did you even volunteer to do this?"

Bellamy grins up at her, catching her wrist and holding her there as he traces his fingers across her skin. Her shoulders tense at the sensations. "Maybe I wanted to spend time with you," he teases.

Raven rolls her eyes and flicks his hand, making him drop it, but she's smiling anyway. "Bullshit," she says. "You just take any excuse to get naked, don't you?"

"That is blatantly untrue," he says firmly, laughing even as the words leave his mouth, and then he darts a hand up her side, tickling her until she jumps so he can pull her down onto the couch and catch her protests in a kiss. She tastes like peppermint and kissing her feels like flying, like fireworks on the fourth of July, like a chemistry explosion that leaves him wanting more. She opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and he almost falls off the couch, too lost in the feeling of kissing her to remember little things like proper couch position.

"See?" she laughs when they part for breath and the only thing keeping them on the couch is her hand digging into the leather at his side. "A  _disaster_."

"Mmm, a disaster you  _like_ ," he grins, poking her in the side, and she yelps and rolls over so they're both lying on their sides on the couch, her pressed up against the back and him almost falling off the edge, but he's too busy smiling at her to care. "Admit it, you  _wanted_  me to model naked for you – "

" _You_  brought it up!" she protests, smacking his chest with a laugh. "This was one hundred percent all your idea, Blake, don't try to pin it on me."

He chuckles and she traces the sound absentmindedly as it builds in his chest. "Raven," he asks when the laughter has faded, "why didn't you tell me about Finn?"

She goes eerily silent, curled up against him with her eyes going cloudy as she stares at the camera in front of them. "I didn't want you to beat him up," she admits after a while, a wry grin twisting her lips.

Bellamy snorts. "I totally would have," he agrees. "I mean, I liked Finn, but…you could do so much better." His words trail off in a haze as she draws patterns on his chest that rob the breath from his lungs.

"Like you?" she laughs, looking up at him, her eyelashes fluttering against his chin. "Is that why you masterminded this modeling session? To get me to – "

"To what?" he grins when she cuts herself off. "To admit you like me?"

Raven scoffs, shoving his arm off her so she can sit up and straddle him. "You knew that already," she accuses, looking down at him with a smile far softer than he's used to seeing on her face.

"I did," Bellamy admits with a laugh, trailing his hands up her sides to settle on her waist. "You're not that good at subtlety, you know."

"Neither are you," she says, offended, and he grins and pulls her down for another kiss, the camera lying forgotten as he loses himself in fireworks and peppermint and Raven.


End file.
